wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Ambush
:You think this hurts? Just wait. Among every ability a rogue has at his disposal, Ambush is without a doubt the hardest hitting Rogue ability.'' Ambushed is learned at level 18, and becomes a one of the dagger Rogue's best friends. Functionality Ambush the target, causing 275% (330% with 5/5 Opportunity Talent) weapon damage to the target plus extra damage per rank As of patch 2.3.3 (used to be 250% dmg). Must be stealthed and behind the target. Requires a dagger in the main hand. Awards 1 combo point. Limitations *High energy cost. *You must be stealthed, behind the target, and have a dagger equipped in the main hand. Rank table *''Note that damage listed is in addition to the innate 275% weapon damage bonus that comes with using Ambush.'' Related Talents *Remorseless Attacks will give your next Ambush a 20% or 40% increased chance to crit after killing an opponent that yields honor or experience. The improved crit chance lasts for 20 seconds. (Stacks with Improved Ambush) *Opportunity increases the damage of your Ambush by 4%, 8%, 12%, 16%, or 20%. *Initiative gives you a 75% chance to add an additional combo point to your target when using your Ambush ability. *Improved Ambush increases the critical strike chance of Ambush by 15%, 30%, or 45%. (Stacks with Remorseless Attacks) *Master of Subtlety increases damage by 4-10% *Seal Fate 20%-100% chance to add an additional combo point when ambush crits. *Shadowstep the damage of your next Ambush within 10 seconds is increased by 20%. Damage Calculation Formula The basic damage formula for ambush Opportunity = 1 + (0.04 * Opportunity Rank) Master of Subtlety = 1+(0.03* Master of Subtlety Rank + 0.01) Modifier = (Attack Power / 14) * 1.7 Damage = Damage + Modifier) * 2.75 + Rank Bonus Damage * Opportunity * Master of Subtlety Critical Damage = Damage * 2 Tips *Very effective in taking out cloth-wearing targets quickly. *Ambush really begins to shine with the Improved Ambush Talent which, with 3 talent points spent, increases the critical strike chance of Ambush by 45%. *Ambush is arguably preferable over Cheap Shot in PvP as an opener against mages, as a mage's Blink ability is usable while under a stun effect. *A critical hit with an Ambush followed by an Improved Sinister Strike (or a well-timed Backstab) can put an enemy at a severe health disadvantage from the beginning of the fight, in addition to starting you off with 2 Combo Points. *Use Distract in PvE if you are having trouble getting behind a target to line up an Ambush. *The improved crit chance derived from the Remorseless Attacks talent stacks with that from the Improved Ambush talent, making it possible for a rogue with 15% or more base crit chance to obtain a 100% Ambush crit chance during the Remorseless effect. *A quickly-executed "Ambush -> Vanish -> Ambush" combo attack can inflict severe damage on any single target with the correct enhancing talents at the cost of only one Flash Powder. Category:Rogue abilities